Why you should never mix immortals and mortals together
by Laureleaf3
Summary: What would happen if Paul's family came over for a week at the same time when Percy's demigod and mortal friends come over just to find out that the gods are coming over that exact same week! Oh dear! Our dear Percy has bitten off more than he can chew!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Its Laurel again! I know I bailed my other story but I lost interest! Good luck to you people adopting it to your own! Just a little help with the character names PM me if you need the list I will PM you back... Maybe. Anyways anyone know the name to a song that has part of the chorus that goes "If the party is dead, we can bring it back to life, we can make it through the night as long as everybody is..." please tell me! Oh and R&R Thank you so much for being patient! Ok on with the story! P.S. Im not sure how much im going to be able to write this story im more of a reader. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

I was having a pretty bad day. I mean, really who gets detention in everyone of his classes?

(_'Percy does!') _

'Shut up mind'

"Percy can you come here for a second!?" Mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Sure!" I yelled back.

I ran into the kitchen. Mom and Paul were sitting at the table.

"Paul's mortal family has decided to visit us for a week and were wondering if you could.. You know.. Keep your demigodishness to a minimum?" mom said.

"Sure, but what date?" I replied

"July 1st" (**A/N Canada day yay!) **

"But mom that's when Jason, Thalia, Annabeth, Nico and Hazel are coming to stay with us for a week!"

"Oh, well the more the merrier!" She said

"Besides you guys can help cook!"Paul said

" But Koree and William are coming that week too!"

Just then a iris message showing Dad's face appeared.

"Hey son! Ummm how should I say this"he whispered to him self

"Well Zeus as a grand reopening of Olympus wanted to stay with you at your apartment for a week starting July 1st" he had a fake smile plastered on his face sort of like a evil monkey.

"Oh! And Zeus says if you do not except he will destroy you so please except! Please! I don't want to lose you!" he whispered yelled

I smiled at dad

"Uhh sure thing dad!"

"Oh thank goodness!" he said relived

"See you in a couple of days!" he said and he swiped a hand through the iris message.

I looked at mom

She smiled a tired smile at me and said "well, we better find sleeping arrangements and go shopping"

She sighed and went to go get rooms ready

I sighed. This is going to be a very long week.

**Well what did ya think!? Review I love it when you review! Well I have to go get my toga for my ancient romans presentations tomorrow! **

**Question: Once again what is the name of that song with that part of the chorus that goes " if the party is dead we can bring it back to life, we can make it through the night as long as everybody is..." First person to answer and get it right as soon as I check Youtube will get a shout out next chapter and a **_**Senatus Populusque Romanus**_**! **

**Bye **

**Laurel** :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! C'est moi Laurel! Anyways here is the next chapter! And I still have no answer to my question! Anyways A poll is up go check it out please! So R&R Please it makes me sooooo happy! So on with this chapter! REMEMBER THE POLL! **

**Disclaimer: Rick owns everything except William and Koree**

_It's going to be a long week _

It was the mourning of July first and I was freaking out. A hundred things going through my mind like:_ I hope the gods don't blast anybody! Thalia is going to kill me for flooding her cabin! Athena is going to kill me for no reason! I want to see dad do badly! I miss Annabeth! Annabeth's hair is really pretty. _

You know the usual stuff

I was in the living room where us demigods, Koree and William were going to sleep

I heard a knock at the door.

"Percy can you get that!" Mom yelled

I went up to the door and opened it to find Koree and William there.

"Hey Percy" they said together

"Hi guys! Whats up?"

"Oh the usual" Koree said

"Come in and sit down some of my other friends are coming and we will be all sleeping in the living room" I said

So we talked for a while about schools and stuff when there was another knock at the door. I stood up to find Thalia there along with Jason and Annabeth. Annabeth and I kissed and Thalia and Jason walked in and sat themselves on the couch. Annabeth and I sat down on the couch together and I introduced my friends to the mortals.

"Koree, William, this is Thalia and Jason my cousins, and Annabeth my girlfriend."

"Hi" they said

Another knock at the door I opened it to find a young couple and two kids about my age.

"Um hi I am James Blofis and this is my wife Morgan and our two children Daria who is 13 and Gryphon who is 15."

"Hi I am Percy Jackson, Paul's step son. Please come in and sit down"

They came and sat down we talked a little longer when the gods showed up with Nico and Hazel.

By this time mom and Paul were with us. Mom, Paul, and us demigods bowed quickly.

"Well than I guess now that we are all here I better start cooking dinner, Percy introduce everyone please."

"Okay mom"

Once I had introduced everyone I sat down again with Annabeth while everyone started mingling. Apollo was trying to flirt with Daria and Gryphon was trying to flirt with Jason and everyone else just auguring or talking.

This is going to be a long night.

**So how was that review! And remember to check out my poll please it would make me happy! And suggestions for the next chapter I am afraid to say that I am getting writers block! Oh know! Gasp! Anyways remember to try to answer my question please! I may update or write a chapter tomorrow! Bye! Oh and to those who were reading my other story When mortals and gods happened, it's back up for adoption! No need for permission just go ahead and start writing it! PM me if you need names. And you HAVE to PM me if you are going to start writing it, just tell me your pen name and go ahead and write it. OK thank you for reading this really long A/N and remember to check out my poll! **

**Laurel:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my internet is not that good so please don't get made if I don't update thank you! Also EQAO is coming up those of you in the states probably don't know what it is well every year the grade 3, 6, and 10 get tested by the government from these little booklets and it goes on for 2 weeks strait so yeah my grade 6 testing is coming up so don't be mad! Anyways this may be short because I have a little writers block. Oh! Please check out my poll! Between who is better the Greeks or the Romans so far its **

**Greeks:2 **

**Romans:0 (I really like the Romans that's why my project is on them)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO **

So once we broke up the flirting,_(Cough, cough Apollo,Cough)_ it was time for dinner.

One word on how good a chef my mom is, awesome!

She had turkey, **(Blah! I'm vegetarian!) **Mashed potatoes, cooked vegetables and even nectar for the gods!

We all sat down and started eating.

"So, Aphrodite." Morgan asked "What do you do?'

"I, um, work in a cosmetics shop!" She replied

"Interesting..." She said **(Stalker! LOL!)**

"Hey Percy?" Gryphon asked

"Yeah?" I asked. I was scared at where this was going What type of sports do you like?"

Thank the gods! (Oops Apollo gave me a 'your welcome' gesture) That it was not a question that would tick Annabeth off!

"Um I like fencing." my mom let a smile play against her lips. "And swimming" My dad gave me a huge smile.

"Well than, Paul be a dear and get the cake and other things I made for dessert and bring them into the living room." My mom said with a smile.** (Sally seems really OOC to me, does she to you? Comment and tell me!)**

We all settled in the living room and Paul brought out cake for the mortals and ambrosia for the gods. They all immediately took a piece and Nico took a little bit too. No doubt he shadow-traveled to Olympus to meet his dad, Hades.

We all settled down with our cake and told each other stories about our adventures. My mom and us demigods had to stretch the truth a little to Hermes pleasure.

A little bit into the night that was going really well, but knowing my luck something was going to wrong and of course it did. My heart nearly stopped when James put a piece of ambrosia up to his mouth. I was about to whack it away but Thalia must have noticed to, because without thinking she used her bow and shot the piece of godly food with a silver arrow to the wall where it stuck in the drywall of the apartment.

"Oh my god, What the hell was that?!" Koree said.

I looked at Poseidon, he just shook his head. Hades just looked down and Zeus did a 'go on' gesture.

"Gather around and get comfortable everybody" I sighed

"This is going to be a long story."

**So, How was that? I have some writers block so PM me (Yes I am going to actually read them and reply if you have a question) or just review on how the secret should be revealed just help me out and I will give you a shout out in the next chapter! And the question I had the last two chapters I just found the song myself on Youtube. It's called Back to life by 30h3! I think they are called. I found it ironic that their album cover has the three fates on the front! But anyways check out my poll blah blah blah. And please! Please! Review it means a lot to me! And I know my chapters are short:( **

**Laurel:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's Laurel! Guess what! If you go House of Hades they have the official book cover up it was put up on May 31st for those who don't know and the official release date it October 8****th**** and the Sea of monsters movie is out on October the 16th! So exciting! So I will not be updating again until I have at least two more reviews because I only have three:( I will get back to you guys next weekend or when I get with my reviews this is just REALLY, REALLY short filler chapter in William's POV because I need ideas on the next chapter. **

**Rick owns everything **

William's POV

Okay Percy and his family are really starting to freak me out.

First his cousin nearly kills James I think was his name with a bow and arrow, and now they are getting ready to tell us a secret he has been keeping for years! I am really scared to sleep in the same room as him now.

Koree looks like she is having the same thoughts. I wonder why Mrs. Jackson-Blofis does not look worried, it's like she has to go through this on a daily basis. And Mr. Blofis looks the same way!His Dad's side of the family have the names of all the Greek gods too and they seem really nervous like the secret is going to affect life as we know it and make the world burn to the ground.

His cousins and girlfriend are really weird too. Two, Thalia and Nico I think look Goth or Emo but their personalities are so different from one. While Jason and Hazel I am pretty sure that's their names, look like they lived in a boot camp their whole life and are super strict, but they are extremely friendly. Percy is just that carefree guy but he has a weird grey streak in his hair and he sometimes falls asleep in class and shouts out random things like "Kronos!" or something. And Annabeth has the whole Californian girl look but has those really intelligent rare stormy grey eyes just like Percy's sea green ones they are unnatural.

Percy turned and looks at us.

"We have to tell you something extremely important but before we do, we need you to swear on the river Styx." He said

The river what? But we all swore on it anyways

Thunder boomed outside. Weird

"Good. Now where should we start." Percy said

This was going to be a long story

**So was that okay? It was really short I know but it was just a filler. I need at least two or three reviews to keep going and some ideas on how they should tell the secret! I was also thinking of making a series of one-shots on how Percy could have been found or came from the Roman camp. Is that a good Idea I need your opinion. Okay well bye! Oh!Remember the poll! It closes on Friday! **

**Laurel:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A** **thank you to those who reviewed! I will try to make this chapter longer! The poll is closed the final results are... **

**Greeks: 4 **

**Romans:0 **

**The Greeks are indeed cooler thank you for voting! **

**On with the chapter **

**I am female not a boy **

_**Line break lalalalalala! **_

Percy's POV

How were we going to tell them this? I looked at Annabeth, she looked back with a look that said get on with it.

I cleared my throat

"Ok, so, how many of you know about Greek mythology"

James and Morgan tentatively raised a hand

"Ok two, hmm"

"Annabeth can you explain please"

"Sure seaweed brain"

"Ok so Gaia," the demigods shivered, "and Ouranos had children called Titans, and..."

She continued to explain about the gods and stuff while us demigods excluding Annabeth, the gods, Mom and Paul just zoned out because this is our everyday life. We needed, no we're expected to know this stuff excluding Mom and Paul.

"And that is about it I think" Annabeth concluded

That was my cue to start with the tricky part

"Ok now that you have just learned all about Greek "mythology" I put quotation marks around mythology, I got looked at funny for doing that from Paul's mortal family.

"How about if we told you that all the gods, monsters and stories were true and really did happen and that the gods and monsters are still around today"

"We would think that you have gone crazy and need to be put into a mental institution" Said James

Zeus nearly blasted James for saying that if it weren't Hestia to the rescue

"Paul you can't really believe these people can you?" asked Morgan

"I'm sorry but I do believe these people" Paul replied

James, Morgan, Gryphon and Daria looked at him shocked. The gods just looked relived to have some mortals on their side.

I started talking again

"I am sorry guys but this is reality" I said

"Fine, prove it" Said James

**(A special shout out/thank you to OrangeFace99 and Mckenzie jade for giving me ideas for this chapter I happily use them!) **

"We are demigods, half mortal," I gestured to Mom, "half god" I gestured to the gods"

"I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon god of the sea"

I ran to the kitchen got a cup, and went back to the living room. The mortals watched amazed as the cup sitting on the palm of my hand fill up with water and then evaporate into mist.

"How.." James started but Thalia interrupted him

"I am Thalia"... She shivered, "Grace" she finally got out. "Daughter of Zeus god of the sky and king of the gods, lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis goddess of the hunt and moon" She finished. "But im not a daddy's girl, im more of a half sister's girl" she said with a smile to Artemis, who smiled back. Zeus looked down sadly knowing that his daughter felt more comfortable around another one of his children than around him.

Thalia clapped her hands once, but instead of the sound of a normal clap the sound of thunder rang out throughout the room.

"Cool" Hermes said

Nico went next

" I am Nico Di Angelo son of Hades god of the underworld and lord of the dead"

He summoned a bunch of skeletons who bowed to Nico and Hades and then sank back down into the earth.

"Eep!" Squeaked Daria

"I am Jason Grace son of Jupiter Roman counterpart of Zeus, and full brother to Thalia"

He then Summoned some wind and rose into the air for a couple of minuets then fell back down beside Thalia

"I am Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto Roman counterpart to Hades, half-sister to Nico"

She reached down and placed her hand on the ground and pulled out a ruby, she then willed the coins from Paul's pocket into her hand.

"Sorry Paul" she said while handing him back the coins

"It's fine Hazel" he said putting them back into his pocket

"Wow.." Said Gryphon who reached out to touch the ruby, but Hazel put it into her pocket

"Oh, you would not want to do that, you will be cursed for the rest of your life" she said

"Really?" squeaked Gryphon

"Really" answered Hazel seriously

Finally Annabeth was up

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategy"

"Paul, can you please give me a really hard math problem?" She asked

"Sure Annabeth" he replied

He wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Annabeth

She looked at it and read it aloud

"What is 72 divided by 3 plus 6 and multiplied by 4?" She read

She started to think, her stormy gray eyes focused looking

**(I had to use a calculator LOL!) **

"48" she finally said

Paul took out a calculator to do the math. He looked up

"That's actually right!" He said amazed

Annabeth looked at the mortals smirking at their looks

She was way to proud, but Hubris was her fatal flaw

"W-we believe you" he stumbled

"Well than, off to bed everyone" Mom said **(Ok is Sally OOC to you?) **

James, Morgan, Gryphon and Daria went into the guest room while the gods went into Percy's room to sleep. Mom and Paul went into their room

Us demigods William and Koree stayed out in the living room

"So, this is all real"said Koree

"Yup" Nico said popping the "p"

Before anymore of this got awkward Hazel piped up

"Hey! Weren't Percy, Thalia and Nico going to do the Warhead challenge tonight?" she asked Jason

"Why yes they were!" replied Jason

"Oh ya!" I said remembering

Annabeth gave us each a lemon Warhead

"Please don't be surprised if Thalia starts sparking or something" Jason said to Koree and William

"Ok" they said

The three of us each held a Warhead above our mouth

"3! 2! 1! Go!" Annabeth said

We dropped them in our mouths

We were all making faces

suddenly Nico started making the shadows swirl around

Then Thalia started sparking

Then a mini hurricane started swirling around me

We all spit out our candies and our elements died down

Annabeth, Jason and Hazel were laughing their heads off while Koree and William looked at us in shock

"Lights out guys!" Paul yelled from the other room

"Ok!" I yelled back and ran to the light switch and turned it out

Annabeth and I took one of the couches.

"Goodnight!" Nico said

"Night" all of us chorused

I wrapped a arm around Annabeth and kissed her forehead

Thalia and Jason slept together on the other couch like two siblings which they were might I add

Koree and William took the two chairs

Nico took the coffee table for some reason I don't know why

And Hazel took the ground which was apparently her safe haven and the most comfortable according to her.

But then Jason and Hazel started chuckling from the Warhead incident earlier

This was going to be a long night

**Hey that was probably the longest chapter I have ever done! 1226 words! I hope you enjoyed it! I need 3 more reviews to keep going give me ideas for the next chapter please! Like where should they go or should they do something or who should visit. Just give me ideas! Review! **

**Laurel:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok. Chapter 6 of this story! Thank you for all the ideas I love hearing from you! Check out my new poll too! **

**Rick owns everything **

**James' POV **

**Day 2**

I woke up to the sound of pots and pans

Morgan, Gryphon and Daria were still asleep.

I really did not want to wake them because apparently they need their "beauty sleep"

Why did I marry into a family of girls? Oh well

I silently got out of bed, took a shower, slipped into some clothes and walked out the bedroom door

I walked into the kitchen to see the gods, Sally and Paul sitting around the table sipping coffee. But the gods were drinking some suspicious golden liquid. I would have to ask about that later.

I sat down at the table beside Hermes I think was his name, and Paul

Percy, Annabeth. Jason, Thalia, Hazel and Nico were cooking breakfast with their freaky powers. I wonder if that will change the taste?

**Annabeth's POV **

All the demigods and I were cooking up a storm. Literally. Percy was working so hard he had a tiny hurricane swirling around him.

I assigned everyone jobs.

Percy was in charge of everything liquid related. You know drinks and stuff

Jason was mixing ingredients together

Hazel set the silver wear

Nico baked stuff

Thalia fried things with her lightning powers

And I measured

We were all running around fixing things up and stuff.

When we were finished we had: croissants, bacon, sausages, pancakes, waffles, orange juice, butter, jam, peanut butter, toast, and ambrosia.

**James' POV **

We were all tucked in and about to eat when I heard a big knock at the door and a babyish, deep voice shouted "PEANUT BUTTER!"

The demigods and some of the gods smiled slightly, especially Percy, Annabeth and Poseidon

The door opened and in came a large babyish thing

"Tyson!" Percy said

So called Tyson ran over and gave Percy a huge hug

"Brother!"

Percy looked at my family and started to speak

"Everyone this is my Cyclopes brother Tyson"

_Cyclopes?_

Tyson sat down in between Percy and Poseidon

"So what do you guys want to do today?" asked Annabeth

Instantly Percy, Poseidon, Sally, Paul and Tyson said "The beach!"

"Okay then it's settled we will go to the beach" She said

"Yes!" Percy and Poseidon said

**Line break!**

We walked to the beach, well Jason flew and Hazel traveled underground, but oh well

When we made it to the beach Percy and Poseidon jumped into the ocean. Sally chuckled at the sight of them

When they resurfaced, they were completely dry. I must have looked shocked because Percy and Poseidon laughed at me

They got out of the water and Percy and Thalia started to talk. After a while their voices started to raise

"WHY DID YOU PUSH ME INTO THE WATER!" Thalia screamed at Percy

He touched her and she dried off, weird

"I DID NOT PUSH YOU, YOU SLIPPED!" He yelled back at her

Thalia shot lightning at Percy, but he dodged it

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Ares chanted

Nico tried to stop the pair but ended up getting punched in the gut by Thalia

"That's it, this just got personal!" He exclaimed

He summoned some freaky un-dead warriors and commanded them to attack Thalia and Percy

Percy and Thalia fought them off but they just kept coming. Hazel tried to stop them but Nico accidentally pushed her and she started sending every precious metal that she could find at him

Jason tried to stop them but Percy soaked him by accident and he started sending wind currents at Percy

Then Zeus got in on the action and started helping his children

Poseidon saw this and started helping Percy

Hades did not like that his children were out numbered so he started fighting with them

He bumped into Hephaestus along the way and Hephaestus started throwing fireballs at Hades

Soon it was a full out war until Annabeth and Athena screamed "STOP!"

"You all are acting like children!" Athena stated

By now Morgan was clinging onto me for dear life and are children had their eyes shut tight and were hugging each other

Then a boy who looked crippled ran out of nowhere to Percy

"Grover, what are you doing here?" Percy asked

Grover eyed Tyson nervously. Tyson was smiling really big at him

"Chiron sent me here to see how everything is doing" he said

"Things are going just dandy" Thalia said sarcastically but Grover didn't seem to notice

"Great well see you soon, bye!" He said

"Bye!" They all chorused

"Who was that?" William asked

"That was my good friend Grover. He is a satyr, half goat half man and lord of the wild" Percy replied

After we cleaned up our beach stuff we walked home

We ordered Chinese food for dinner and ate in silence until Apollo commented "Chinese food is really good"

"Yeah" we all agreed

When we all finished we put away the dishes and went to bed

While I tried to fall asleep I kept thinking about the family Paul had married into

My thoughts kept coming back to the same word:

'Freaky'

I was going to have a long week

**Okay done! Please review I need at least 4 reviews to keep going and give me suggestions for future chapters. And remember my poll! REVIEW! **

**Laurel:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! ****Okay sorry if you thought this was a update I have not gotten enough reviews for another chapter. Okay so, anyways I have some things to announce **

**1. I have some writers block! Please leave a review with ideas or PM me! It would help a lot if you did! **

**2. I do a lot of writing on the weekend as you can see, and tomorrow is holiday for me so leave me ideas for a lot of chapters! I will be probably writing up a storm since I am also kind of sick so I will probably be in my room typing all day **

**3. Can someone please remake my other story When Mortals and gods happened please? If you are just PM me first! **

**4. Can anyone suggest any good songs for the following characters? **

**Leo **

**Jason**

**Piper **

**Reyna **

**Frank **

**Hazel **

**Percy **

**Annabeth **

**The gods **

**The seven **

**Percabeth **

**Rachael **

**Nico **

**Thalia **

**I know it's a long list of songs. Please give me ideas for future chapters! I will gladly use them! **

**Laurel:) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello I am back for the third day in a row! Thank you to all the suggestions I have at least 3 chapters planned out now thanks to mainly Kenzie Jade and a few others! And all the song suggestions! I am truly sorry if I miss anything **

**Rick owns everything **

**On with the real chapter 7! **

**Percy's POV **

**Day 3 **

We all ate breakfast in silence. A really scary creepy silence

Maybe it was because Nico and Hades were in the room. I really don't know

I looked out the window, it was raining. I guess plans to go to Central Park were we're cancelled

"Hey, what do you want to do today because it's raining outside" I said

"Ooo, how about a story?" Asked Gryphon

"Actually, that does not sound that bad" said Annabeth

"How about we all go to the living room while Percy and Annabeth pick the story that are going to tell" said Thalia

"Okay!" Said Gryphon, obviously cheerful for a story. She skipped into the living room

'She is way to cheerful' I thought

Everyone got up and walked into the living room

Annabeth stayed behind with me

"What are we going to tell them?" I asked. I admit it, I was kind of panicking

"How about our quest?" She suggested

I thought about, it was actually not that bad of a idea

"Fine" I finally gave in to the idea. "But your telling it with me"

"Okay, fine" she sighed

"Yes!" I exclaimed

We walked into the living room hand in hand

We sat down on the couch next to Jason and Thalia

"Okay, we are going to tell you the stories of our quests" Annabeth started

I took over

"Our first quest started when I was twelve, when I had just learned that I was a demigod' I told them

"It is what the kids at camp are now calling 'The Lightning Thief'" Annabeth said

**(I am going to skim through this ok?)**

"So it started when my maths teacher turned out to be a kindly one, or fury. When I got home Mom and I went to my favorite beach: Montauk. In the night the Minotaur came and chased us all the way to camp, where it captured Mom. I killed it with it's own horn. I then ran into the boundaries where I clasped on the porch of the main building. That's where I met Annabeth who took care of me for a couple of days. Then I met Clarisse daughter of Ares" Ares whooped "She tried to dunk my head in a toilet but ended up getting covered in toilet water instead. Then we played capture the flag when hellhound tried to kill me and I got claimed by dad. I then got issued a quest because uncle Zeus accused me of stealing his master bolt. We then caught a bus with furies on it. We kind of blew that up. We were trying to get to the underworld. On the way we went to the saint Louis arch,**(Is that what it's called?)** which we blew up and I jumped off it into the river below. We then were on the run again and we're starving so we found this gnome shop food which was actually Medusa's lair. I fought her and won we took her head with us. Oh! And while I was in the river their was the river spirit thing that gave me some pearls, three to be exact. So we get going met a hydra along the way finally we made it the underworld in L.A and paid Charon to let us in. Cerberus was sort of a problem but Annabeth grabbed a red rubber ball from a water park when we had to retrieve Aphrodite's scarf and Ares' spear. She gave it to Cerberus who liked it a lot. We then went to Hades palace who said that he did not take the lightning bolt that his helm was also missing. We felt something in the backpack that Ares gave me in the Lotus hotel that keeps you in their forever. We traveled back using the pearls that river spirit thing gave me to **(I can't remember where)** And I had to battle Ares and won" Poseidon smirked at Ares "He had the helm we returned it. The heavy weight in the backpack was actually the bolt Ares was the one who made Luke steal the bolt. While we we're in the underworld Luke had giving us a pair of winged shoes that nearly dragged Grover down into Tartarus. When we got back to Manhattan we traveled to the Empire state building and up to Olympus where we returned the bolt to Zeus. We traveled back to camp where we celebrated from returning on our quest. Luke was a son of Hermes, one of friends." Hermes looked down sadly He took me out into the forest and we talked then he poisoned me. He then ran away to somewhere. I only had one minute to live. Luckily, some tree nymphs dragged me to the big house where I got healed."

"And that was our first quest" concluded Annabeth

They looked at us astonished at what we had done

I started talking again

"The next year I was in a new school because I got expelled from the one before. While I was their I got attacked by northern giants and Tyson who you met yesterday was just my friend then, I didn't know he was a Cyclopes. So anyways just when one was about to get me Annabeth stabbed it. She has a invisibility cap that turns her invisible. We caught the gray sisters taxi and took Tyson with us to camp. When we got there it was getting attacked by automation cows. Clarisse was fighting them off. I killed one and was about to get killed when Tyson came and killed it. That's when I realized or Annabeth told me that he was a baby Cyclopes. I also found out that someone poisoned Thalia's tree and that the camp borders were failing. Clarisse got issued a quest to the Sea of Monsters, a.k.a.: The Bermuda Triangle. She sailed in there and we followed her. We defeated a hydra again. But back at camp before all of this happened, Tyson was claimed by Dad. At first I was mad because I thought that Dad was trying to embarrass me, later I started to like Tyson more and more. After that we met to mager monsters who we got past. Annabeth and I went to Circes islands where we first met Reyna and Hylla. I got turned into a guinea pig. But I then got turned back after a while by Annabeth. We then maybe destroyed the place and took off. Annabeth wanted to listen to the sirens. I tied her up but forgot to take her knife. She cut herself free and jumped into the sea. I went in after her and found her she started crying. I took her back to the boat and we went to Polemytheus'**(Is that right?)** Island and found Grover who had been captured. Annabeth did the nobody trick while Tyson distracted the man eating sheep. I slowed the giant mean Cyclopes that was not Tyson. Clarisse who also got captured during her quest was hanging upside down. I freed both of them. While doing the nobody trick Annabeth hit her head and was knocked unconscious. I grabbed the golden fleece and covered Annabeth with it. Clarisse and I swam to the boat, Clarisse carrying Annabeth. We sailed back to camp. Annabeth was heeled by the fleece. When we got to camp We put the fleece on Thalia's tree. We then had our chariot race which Tyson and I won. Then there was commotion by Thalia's tree. The fleece worked to well and brought Thalia back as well as fixing the magical borders. Nobody moved they just stared. I finally went up and sat Thalia up and took her to the infirmary." I finished

"And that is what we like to call: the Sea of Monsters" Annabeth said

"By the way kelp head thanks for saving me" Thalia murmured

"Sorry I didn't catch that. Can you repeat that?" I said playfully

She went beside my ear and yelled "I SAID, THANKS FOR SAVING ME KELP HEAD!"

"Sheesh! No need to kill my ear drum!" I said

"Quest number three" Annabeth started

"Oh, right" I said

"Okay. So, Thalia, Annabeth and I were going to a military school..Mom was driving and telling _very_ embarrassing stories of me, no thanks to that Mom." I added

She just laughed

"So anyways, when we got there we found out that the head master was a manticore and he was looking at us suspiciously. When we went into the dance hall we saw the two Di Angelo twins, Nico," I gestured to Nico "And Bianca, Dr. Thorn the manticore captured them we went and tried to save them. We saved the two but Annabeth and the manticore fell of the cliff and she got captured. The huntress of Artemis helped us out. Then Thalia really did not like them. Their lieutenant was Zoe Nightshade. We all got a ride back to camp by Apollo, and the hunters got issued a quest. Bianca joined the hunters. I followed them on my Pegasus, Blackjack. We went to the space museum. We fought the Nemean**(Is that spelled right?)** lion and killed it with space food. We then met Aphrodite and learned that Artemis had been captured. We went through a desert w-where" I chocked up. Annabeth fished the sentence for me

"Where Bianca died" she said

Nico was crying and clutching Hades

I started up the story again

" I learned that Zoe was the daughter of Atlas. We continued to the Hover dam where I met Rachael."

"And where we had some dam french fries" Thalia said laughing

I sniggered

"Yeah, so we then went to where Atlas was. When we got there Artemis was holding the sky **( I am not sure if this is right)** Annabeth took it from Artemis, and I took it from her. Then we trapped Atlas under the sky again but not without losing Zoe. When we got back to camp where Nico was mad at me for not taking care of his sisters and the skeletons who were fallowing us the whole way were sucked into the ground. He then ran away. I then learned that Nico was a son of Hades. We also had another problem, we had the most powerful creature in the world. If a person was to kill it he/she would have the power to over rule the gods. It was called the Ophiotaurus. A sea cow. We sent it to Olympus for safe keeping where it still lives today." I finished

"We call this quest the Titans Curse" said Annabeth

"Quest number four" Said Thalia

"Okay, that year was mysterious. I told Rachael the truth and learned that she could see through the mist. We had a sword instructor who had a pet hellhound, now my hellhound: Ms. O'leary. Our sword instructor was actually Daedalus the creator of the labyrinth. Annabeth and traveled through the labyrinth with Grover and Tyson. Eventually Rachael came along too. She guided us through the place and we found Pan. Each of us got a little of his spirit. But we all know that Grover got the most.**(I am going to go fast because I have been sitting here for 4 hours strait)** We fought monsters and when we finally got back we had a huge battle and won. We also found Nico."

"We call this the Battle of the Labyrinth" Annabeth said

"Then we had the Battle of Manhattan, or the second Titan war. We fought and lost a ton of people but we finally won and defeated Kronos." I said

" Then last year Jason and I we're captured by Hera and had our memories wiped and we're sent to the other camp. When we sorted everything out we went on a quest to defeat Gaia and won again" I said

"So, you all did that?" Asked James with a astonished look on his face

"Yes" I answered

"W-we definitely believe you" he said

"Good, you should" Dionysus said with a bored look on his face

I looked out the window, it had stopped raining

Apollo must have noticed to because he exclaimed "Hey! Look it stopped raining!"

"Want to go to Central Park for lunch?" I asked

"Yeah!" Nico said

He was back to good old 10-year old hyper Nico

_sigh_, good times

Nico, Apollo and Hermes skipped out the door chanting "Lunch! Lunch! Lunch! Lunch!"

As I walked out the door hand in hand with Annabeth I thought

This was going to be a long lunch

**Done! That was 6 pages long! My longest chapter yet! I probably missed a lot of stuff but I had not read the books in like two months. And I am sorry I made the last three quest short but I have sitting at this computer for 5 FREAKING HOURS!**

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW WITH MORE IDEAS! REVIEW! REVIEW! PRESS THE BUTTON AND REVIEW!**

**Laurel:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Okay last chapter, I know Nico and Bianca we're not twins, just a mistake. I did a really short summary of the Heroes of Olympus, but lets just pretend they mentioned Leo, Piper and Frank etc.? I am probably going to get one more chapter done tonight. I am just going full out and saying that most character's in this story are OOC, okay? This is just a really, really, quick filler **

**Morgan's POV **

I can't believe it. My husband believes them!

He believes in whatever little magic show they are putting on.

At least I am still sane

Here we are in central park, eating lunch, and there is my husband sitting with Paul and talking with him about his step-son, and his friends and family!

The four cousins are all related but have such different personalities! And they actually believe in the Greek and Roman gods. Goodness. Sally is raising such a strange and convincing. He has actually convinced his friends and family into thinking that the gods are real and are walking around with us all over New York!

I hope my two girls don't believe in all this nonsense. But as usual I'm wrong. There they are socializing with those strange children.

One side of my body says that they are lying, but the other says that they are telling the truth.

I'm going with lying

We all finished up and started heading back to the apartment. We got there and talked some more until dinner

"Morgan, can you help me cook tonight? I believe that the demigods have cooked enough this week" Sally asked me

"Sure thing" I reply

We started to make a roast beef. When we we're finished we had dinner and went to bed.

While laying in bed I could not help but think silently to myself.

Is it true? Or is it false?

With all this going on, I was starting to lean towards the truth.

I am starting to be convinced that the gods do exist, and that they are demigods.

Oh dear

**Okay that was really short but it was just a filler, a better chapter will be up next**, **probably in a hour or less it depends. I have a ton of time on my hands. I know it did not end with _long_ in it.  
**

**Suggestions for future chapters welcome! Don't be afraid to speak up. If you make one it is most likely that I will use it! **

**Laurel:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people! I have decided that next to doing this story I will also be doing one or two song-fics every or every other week! This chapter will probably be a little longer but I can't promise anything! On with the Chapter! **

**Rick owns everything **

**Percy's POV **

**Day 4 **

I woke up, got dressed and walked to the kitchen to make something to eat.

I found some bread, popped it into the toaster and waited.

_And waited, and waited, and waited, and waited _

Gah! Stupid ADHD!

Finally the toast popped out I spread some butter on it.

Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Mom, Jason, Athena and Hermes came out one by one into the kitchen

I pecked Annabeth on the lips which was probably a really bad idea with Athena standing right there.

"Good mourning Wise girl" I said

"Mourning Seaweed brain" was my reply

The eight of us went into the living room to find to boys sitting on the couch.

They we're almost identical except for the fact that one was a little taller than the other

They were munching on a bag filled with candies

"Mourning Dad, and other people" They said together

I sighed. I knew those voices from anywhere.

"Travis, Conner, what are you doing here" I said rubbing my temples

"Well," Started Conner "you see" said Travis

"Is that we kinda broke into your apartment because we needed a place to crash last night seeing as camp was to far away" Travis paused

"And" I prompted

"And so we IM Chiron and told him we had asked you if we could stay at your place and that you said yes" finished Conner

"And why we're you in New York in the first place?" I asked

"Well" Travis said "we we're doing a candy raid "

"That's my boys! Breaking into a apartment and doing a raid all in the same night"Exclaimed Hermes ruffling their hair

"Dad!" They complained

"What wonderful nephews I have!" Said Apollo wiping away a fake tear

"And where exactly did you get all this candy?" asked Nico while trying to steal a piece

Conner held the bag over his head so Nico couldn't reach it "From the closest place to Percy's apartment!" said Travis

"Sweet on America!" exclaimed Conner

Mom rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face

Annabeth and Athena then started a full out scolding to both of them which they just tuned out

But what really caught Travis' attention was when Annabeth said "Just wait until I tell Katie Gardener what you did!"

"What's this about my daughter?" Demeter asked walking into the living room while rubbing her eyes. She noticed Travis and Conner

"You know what? I don't want to know anymore" She walked into the kitchen saying things like 'stupid sons of Hermes' and 'My poor daughter has to live with them everyday'

"Also" Travis continued, "Chiron sent us here to check on you but told us to be back before 6:00, but we maybe lost track of time"

Once everybody was up we had breakfast mainly consisting of: toast and yogurt

"Oh! How about a movie today?" Asked Koree

there we're replies of "Yeah, a movie sounds good, let's go!"

we threw on our shoes and walked down to the movie theater

"What do you guys want to see?" I asked

Of course one movie caught everybody's eye

"Hey, does that say Percy Jackson and the Olympians the Lightning thief?" asked Conner

"Why yes it does dear brother" exclaimed Travis

There was a lot of exclaiming today

"Hey, wasn't a quest you guys told us yesterday called the lightning thief? Asked William

"Yeah" said Nico

"We should totally watch that! Squealed Daria

so we got tickets and settled down into the movie theater and the movie began...

_**Line break!**_

All the mortals, even Mom and Paul we're laughing. From the Demigod side Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Jason, And the gods who we're not shown in the movie we're laughing their freaking heads off at us who we're in the movie

Thalia was laughing so hard she had to catch her breath

"An-and uncle p-Poseidon had a tattoo!" She said

"And Dad had a British accent!" laughed Jason** (Know offense to those who have one, my aunt has one!)**

"Dad looked like he had been shocked by Zeus' master bolt! He looked like a maniac!" Nico said shaking with laughter

"I was a brunette!" Exclaimed Annabeth clearly annoyed

"How did the mortals even find out about that quest anyways?" I asked

"Oh! Remember when Grover sold those books with your quests written in them when the strawberries weren't growing good?" Said Thalia

"What! The strawberries we're not growing good!" Exclaimed Demeter

"Uh, yeah. Well, anyways, he sold them to that publishing guy and I guess they got so popular that they we're made into a movie" Thalia finished

"Okay then" I said unsure of what to think

We went back home. We started making dinner since we missed lunch and that it was already 4:00 **(I don't eat at that time) **We ate in silence. We finished up Dad and I washed the dishes in a flash

we all sat down in the living room once again

"Annabeth!" Travis, Conner whined

"What?" she asked frustrated with their whining

"Tell us a story before we head back to camp" They said

"Fine" she said with a smirk on her face

She started the story

"Once upon a time, there we're two very annoying sons of Hermes. One day they annoyed a very frustrated daughter of Athena with a knife. They annoyed her so bad that she threatened to stab them multiple times if they did not leave her cabin. When they did not leave she did!" She then chased them out the door, her knife raised above her head. She came back in and sat down next to Percy.

"Thanks so much Annabeth I was about to stab them myself" said Thalia

Soon everyone filed off to bed

"Good night everyone!" Daria said in a sing song voice

All us demigods groaned a very long exasperated groan

**And done! That's all until next weekend! Thank you to the people who reviewed! I am always on my ipod checking my emails and reading fanfictions! Bye! And give me suggestions for future chapters I will gladly use them!A song-fic may also be up this week! **

**Laurel:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! You guys are awesome! All your reviews made me so happy! I am sorry to say but this story is almost over! :( Hopefully I will have a new story up soon. Now on with the chapter! **

**Day 5 Percy's POV **

Can I not get through one day, _one day!_ Without something weird happening? Is that to much to ask?

Apparently it is

So, back on topic

I was sitting at the table like everyone else when I heard a crash.

I, and every other demigod in the room was on my feet, weapon drawn.

That's when I heard a nicker

Oh no

"_Hey boss! How's it goin?" _ A voice said in my mind

"Blackjack..." I sighed

"What are you doing here?"

"_Well I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by for a visit" _He said

"Percy what's Blackjack doing here?" Annabeth asked

"I have no idea" I said

I walked into the living room to inspect the damage. I looked and the whole window was broken, shards of glass strewn across the room

"I am going to get Leo to fix this" I said

"So, Blackjack, any reason why you're here?" I asked my Black Pegasus

"_Well you see,"_ he began

"Go on" I said

"_Well I wanted to get some sugar cubes but no one at the camp would give them to m e!" _He complained

"I that the only reason why you're here?" I asked

"_Yes" _He looked down

I dug around in my pocket and pulled out two sugar cubes

"Do you always carry sugar cubes in your pocket?" Nico asked

"You never know when your going to need a Pegasus" I replied

"Touchè" he said

"Here Blackjack" I gave them to him and he ate them out of my hand

"Whoa! Why is there a horse inside the living room?" James exclaimed when he walked in

"Uh, Blackjack maybe you should get going" I said

"_Just a little longer boss, please?" _He whined

"Fine" I gave in

"Can you _understand_ it?" Morgan asked

"Um, ya" I said

"How?"

"Well you see Dad created horses and a Pegasus is related to horses and so since I am Poseidon's son I can understand them." I finished

wow, that was a really bad explanation

"Wait, that horse is a Pegasus?" Daria asked

"Ya," I said. I was getting a little scared at where these people we're going with everything

"That's it, Uncle Paul's family is officially insane and freaky" Gryphon said

"I like to think of myself more unique than freaky thank you very much" Apollo said

Artemis smacked him upside the head

"What was that for?" He whined

"For being you" She said

"_Thanks for the sugar cubes boss but I should really be going.."_ Blackjack said

"Ya, sure thing Blackjack" I told him

"Oh, and Blackjack? Don't call me boss, no lord or boss, just Percy" I said

"_Sure thing boss!" _And with that he flew back out the broken window

I could have sworn I heard him snickering

I sighed. He was never going to learn

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Jason asked

"How about we walk around Central Park again?" Hazel asked

"Sounds good to me" Paul said

We walked around Central Park for a really long time. I think once or twice we ran into a monster but they we're no problem

We walked back to the apartment

"Will you kids help me with dinner?" Mom asked

"Ya, sure" all the demigods mumbled

I was about to walk into the kitchen when I remembered that I had to do something

"You guys get started I will be right back" I told them

"Okay seaweed brain" Annabeth said

Nico and Thalia snickered

I rolled my eyes at them

I ran into the bathroom

I turned on the shower and made a mist, then I shined a light into it

I took out a drachma and started to chant

O' Fleecy do me a solid, show me Leo Valdez Camp half blood

I threw the drachma into the mist

Leo's face came up, he was covered in greece and had a wrench in his hand

"Hey Percy what can I do for you?" He said

"Hey Leo, I was wondering if you could come over and fix a window for me?"

"Ya, sure thing. That will be five drachmas please" He said

I'm pretty sure my eyes bugged out for a second

"_Five_ drachmas? Leo you're crazy!"

"Look, do you want the window fixed or not?" He asked

"Fine," I rolled my eyes "I will give you the drachmas if you fix the window" I said

"Okay, when do you want me there?" he asked

"Any time except this week" I told him

"Okay! See you then! Oh and Percy?"

"Ya?" I asked

"Crazy is my specialty"

And with that he swiped his hand through the mist

I had a feeling that when he came over to fix the window it was going to take a long time

**And finished! I have one more chapter planed out so give me suggestions for the day they all leave! I know William and Koree were not mentioned in this chapter I am sorry about that! Remember if you have any questions about me or the story ask away and I will answer them in the next chapter! Please review! Your reviews from before made me really happy! **

**Laurel:) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! You guys are awesome! All your reviews made me so happy! I am sorry to say but this story is almost over! :( Hopefully I will have a new story up soon. Now on with the chapter! **

**Day 5 Percy's POV **

Can I not get through one day, _one day!_ Without something weird happening? Is that to much to ask?

Apparently it is

So, back on topic

I was sitting at the table like everyone else when I heard a crash.

I, and every other demigod in the room was on my feet, weapon drawn.

That's when I heard a nicker

Oh no

"_Hey boss! How's it goin?" _ A voice said in my mind

"Blackjack..." I sighed

"What are you doing here?"

"_Well I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by for a visit" _He said

"Percy what's Blackjack doing here?" Annabeth asked

"I have no idea" I said

I walked into the living room to inspect the damage. I looked and the whole window was broken, shards of glass strewn across the room

"I am going to get Leo to fix this" I said

"So, Blackjack, any reason why you're here?" I asked my Black Pegasus

"_Well you see,"_ he began

"Go on" I said

"_Well I wanted to get some sugar cubes but no one at the camp would give them to m e!" _He complained

"I that the only reason why you're here?" I asked

"_Yes" _He looked down

I dug around in my pocket and pulled out two sugar cubes

"Do you always carry sugar cubes in your pocket?" Nico asked

"You never know when your going to need a Pegasus" I replied

"Touchè" he said

"Here Blackjack" I gave them to him and he ate them out of my hand

"Whoa! Why is there a horse inside the living room?" James exclaimed when he walked in

"Uh, Blackjack maybe you should get going" I said

"_Just a little longer boss, please?" _He whined

"Fine" I gave in

"Can you _understand_ it?" Morgan asked

"Um, ya" I said

"How?"

"Well you see Dad created horses and a Pegasus is related to horses and so since I am Poseidon's son I can understand them." I finished

wow, that was a really bad explanation

"Wait, that horse is a Pegasus?" Daria asked

"Ya," I said. I was getting a little scared at where these people we're going with everything

"That's it, Uncle Paul's family is officially insane and freaky" Gryphon said

"I like to think of myself more unique than freaky thank you very much" Apollo said

Artemis smacked him upside the head

"What was that for?" He whined

"For being you" She said

"_Thanks for the sugar cubes boss but I should really be going.."_ Blackjack said

"Ya, sure thing Blackjack" I told him

"Oh, and Blackjack? Don't call me boss, no lord or boss, just Percy" I said

"_Sure thing boss!" _And with that he flew back out the broken window

I could have sworn I heard him snickering

I sighed. He was never going to learn

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Jason asked

"How about we walk around Central Park again?" Hazel asked

"Sounds good to me" Paul said

We walked around Central Park for a really long time. I think once or twice we ran into a monster but they we're no problem

We walked back to the apartment

"Will you kids help me with dinner?" Mom asked

"Ya, sure" all the demigods mumbled

I was about to walk into the kitchen when I remembered that I had to do something

"You guys get started I will be right back" I told them

"Okay seaweed brain" Annabeth said

Nico and Thalia snickered

I rolled my eyes at them

I ran into the bathroom

I turned on the shower and made a mist, then I shined a light into it

I took out a drachma and started to chant

O' Fleecy do me a solid, show me Leo Valdez Camp half blood

I threw the drachma into the mist

Leo's face came up, he was covered in greece and had a wrench in his hand

"Hey Percy what can I do for you?" He said

"Hey Leo, I was wondering if you could come over and fix a window for me?"

"Ya, sure thing. That will be five drachmas please" He said

I'm pretty sure my eyes bugged out for a second

"_Five_ drachmas? Leo you're crazy!"

"Look, do you want the window fixed or not?" He asked

"Fine, I rolled my eyes I will give you the drachmas if you fix the window" I said

"Okay, when do you want me there?" he asked

"Any time except this week" I told him

"Okay! She you then! Oh and Percy?"

"Ya?" I asked

"Crazy is my specialty"

And with that he swiped his hand through the mist

I had a feeling that when he came over to fix the window it was going to take a long time

**And finished! I have one more chapter planed out so give me suggestions for the day they all leave! I know William and Koree were not mentioned in this chapter I am sorry about that! Remember if you have any questions about me or the story ask away and I will answer them in the next chapter! Please review! Your reviews from before made me really happy! **

**Laurel:) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Okay so, my computer crashed and I lost all my files and my awesome screen saver so it looks like I will not be uploading my song-fics from here to wattpad! Speaking of song-fics guess who struck again? If you guessed Catpats31 then you win a prize! He reviewed everybody talks Leo so go check out his review and see what he is doing to me! I have decided to start up song-fics again secretly! So if you see the code word that is in bold that means that it is a song-fic! The code word is "weekly one-shot" okay? Good! That means that I am now taking song-fic ideas just look at one of my song-fics to see the fill out form! So oceanblueeyes if you are reading this can you please send me your ideas again! Lastly, I am almost on summer vacation! 2 more days! Okay on with the story! **

**Day 6, Percy's POV **

Okay, remember when I told Leo not to come to my apartment this week?

Well he did the exact opposite

It started like this

"Ugh! It's so hot today!" Thalia complained

"I know!" Jason said

I was about to comment on the heat this afternoon when there was a knock at the door

"I wonder who that could be?" Said Koree

"Another Demigod?" William suggested

I walked over and opened the door and you would never guess who it was!

Of course, it was the one and only, Leo Valdez

"Hey Percy!" He said

"Leo!" I hissed "I told you _not_ to come over this week!"

"Ohhhhh! I thought you said this week!" He said

I face-palmed

"I told you not to come over because my mortal friends and family are here and Jason, Hazel, Nico, Thalia and Annabeth, plus the gods!" I told him. I was nearly out of breath

"Okay" he said and just walked in, his toolbox swinging from side to side

Walked in, took one look and said "Whoa! The gods are here! Hey dad!"

I swear whatever I said went through one ear and went out the other

"Yes Leo I did say that the gods were here" I told him

"Hey Leo" Jason said

"Hey Jase!" Leo said

I am serious that kid was bouncing up and down

"Okay Leo can you please just fix the window while you're here?"

"Ya sure thing Perce!" He said and then ran off you the big hole where the window used to be in my living room

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Hazel asked

"How about our favorite Percabeth moments?" Leo yelled from across the room

Annabeth and I blushed beet red

"I like that idea a lot! Hazel you go first!" Thalia said smiling

I knew where this was going. She was going to use this as blackmail

I gulped

"Ummm,, I think my favorite moment was when they reunited in Camp Jupiter. They were so cute! Especially when Annabeth flipped Percy over her shoulder" Hazel said

"Go violence!" Cheered Ares

Mom awed

Thalia went next

"I think my favorite was when they finally told their feelings to each other and started making-out under the canoe lake" Thalia said with a smirk on here face

Nico laughed

Nico told his story

"My favorite was when Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus and they stayed sane!" Nico said

Athena was looking a little angry

Finally Jason went last

"My favorite was when we were on the Argo 2 and we found them that one night cuddled up in a blanket in the stables" Jason said with a grin on his face

Annabeth and I groaned. That was supposed to stay a secret but now all the Olympians knew it. Now it could end up everywhere

"I knew something happened that night" Leo said walking over to us

"Okay Percy the window is finished give me my money" Leo said holding out his hand

I groaned and gave him five drachmas

"Thank you" he said and walked out the door

I looked over at the window and noticed some permanent marked in the bottom left corner, the writing said

"Another job well done by the awesomely cool Flaming Valdez!"

I groaned

"Leo!" I cursed

Why does everything have to take so long whenever he sees me?

**Okay so review and all that this was the second last chapter! I think I will type the last chapter on the last day of school! Okay so review and all that! **

**Bye! **

**Laurel:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I am seriously sorry but this is another authors note! Okay so I did not update on Friday and I am really sorry! I was just so busy finishing up things and what not! Then today my cousin came over for the whole day! So anyways the weekly one-shot this week is up the only difference is that it's a test! I also can not write the finale chapter of this story without some people going to answer the questions and you will see why when you check it out! So good luck with that! In other news I decided that after this story is done I will be a beta for a while! So if you need a beta for a PJO story keep a eye out for me! **

**Okay well take the test it's called The Frank Zhang test! Also Thanks for almost reaching 50 reviews! **

**Laurel:)**


	15. Chapter 15:Final chapter

**Hey! This is a actual chapter! And it's the last one too! Now I just want to say I had a lot of fun writing this story and grateful for all the help from reviews and other people! **

**This chapter is dedicated to: Okay thing is most people did not actually answer any of my questions so lets just say this is dedicated to all those who participated in the Frank Zhang test! **

**Now for the moment we have all been waited for... The answers to the Frank Zhang test! **

**1. We use the Metric system! ( Centimeters, Meters, etc.) **

**2. Our Prime Minister right now is Stephen Harper of the Conservative party **

**3. The Monarch or ruler of Canada is Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the second of England **

**4. Canada's second language is French. **

** two official sports of Canada are Hockey and Lacrosse **

**6. British Columbia, Alberta, Manitoba, Ontario, Quebec, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, Prince Edward Island, (P.E.I.) Newfoundland Labrador, Saskatchewan, Nunavut, Northwest Territories, Yukon. (Provinces are like states) **

**7. The smallest Province in Canada is Prince Edward Island **

**8. The Canadian version of Dunkin Doughnuts is Tim Hortons **

**The bonus you can just do your self! **

**On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I have forgot to do these lately! Rick owns everything! **

**Percy's POV **

**Day 7 **

Please _please_ let us get through an hour before everything demigod related happens!

The gods must be on vacation at my apartment

Lets get one thing strait. I did not want all these people at my house in the first place! I just wanted William, Koree, my demigod cousins plus my girlfriend at my house! Not a clash between families!

Do I ever get a break?

Anyways back to my day

"Is everyone packed up?" Mom asked

There was a chorus of "Ya's" coming from around the room

"Good then let's go!" Paul said

We were about to open the door when of course right on qu, the Minotaur AND the Chimera had to crash through my door

Paul just panicked for a second then gathered all mortals to the corner of the room. The gods just stepped away

We grabbed our weapons and advanced on the two monsters

Thalia and I had our shields ready

The Minotaur grunted and backed away from _Agies_ **( I have no clue how that's spelt and I'm to lazy to look it up) **

"_Well_, what do we have here? The children of the Big Three, a pesky little daughter of Athena and some mortals!" Chimera hissed

The Minotaur grunted and pawed the ground with his hooves. Man, how I hated to see his ugly face and bright white Fruit of the Looms for the third time

"Oh! The gods are here as well!" Chimera cackled "What a _pleasant_ surprise!" She snarled and lunged at me, claws drawn, face full of rage

I was about to swing my sword when Jason jumped in the way with his _Gladius _attempting to injure the Chimera.

I stopped my sword in mid swing. Chimera's paw whacked Jason across the head. He crumpled to the floor.

He was defiantly going to feel that in the morning

The Chimera stepped over Jason's body and continued to advance on me

She struck out with her paws, I dodged just in time and rolled out of her way

I jumped to my feet and started to help the other demigods when I saw something that nearly made my heart stop.

The Minotaur had just kicked Annabeth in the head. She flew across the room and hit the wall. She crumpled to the ground

"_I hope she is okay"_

I quickly went to help the other children of the Big Three

Thalia must really hate the Minotaur now for hurting Annabeth because she marched right up to it and smacked right in the face with her shield

"Taste shield stupid!" She screamed and shot an arrow in it's thigh

That did not kill it but it did injure it. It bellowed in rage

Hazel attempted to swing her _Calvary _sword but the Minotaur was to quick and it hit her and she fell to the floor unconscious.

_Today is just not our day_

Thalia attempted to blast the Chimera with lightning but missed. Chimera wrapped it's tail around Thalia's throat and started chocking her until Thalia fell to the ground unmoving but still breathing

It was just Nico and I now

we alternated between monsters until Nico started to gasp

"Can't _gasp_ go on_ gasp_ much longer!" and with that final word he fell to the floor, curled up into a little ball and fell asleep

_seriously? _

Of course I'm the only one left

I tried to fend off both monsters but hey, even the savior of Olympus can't do everything himself!

I swung my sword one last time and collapsed

**Sally's POV **

When I saw Percy fall to the floor I started to panic. The Monsters started to stalk towards us

Then I remembered something. Percy kept extra weapons in his room!

I slowly started to move away from Paul and into Percy's room

I walked into Percy's room. It was really messy. There were drachmas in random spots and amour and weapons strewn across the floor. I quickly grabbed a dagger and ran out into the living room.

I threw the dagger and it actually hit my target: The Minotaur

It roared in pain and turned into dust.

Maybe having a son as a demigod can come in handy

But we still had a problem: The mother of all monsters was still quickly coming toward us

**Poseidon's POV **

Sally did a good job getting rid of the Minotaur but now the Chimera was stalking towards them

We had weaponless mortals unmoving demigods and all powerful gods who just have to stand around doing nothing because of ancient laws!

I feel so horrible having to stand around with no way to help at all!

**Leo's POV **

I knew I left something at Percy's place yesterday!

I woke up this morning to find my awesome wrench missing!

I ran up the flights of stairs to Percy's apartment since the elevators were out of order.

Mortals don't know one thing about construction!

"322...325... Ah! Here we are 330!" Percy's apartment I said to myself

The door was unlocked so I opened it

"Hey Percy I just came to pick up my wre-HOLY GUACAMOLE!" Without out thinking I reached into my tool belt and pulled out my trusty hammer and chucked it. It hit the whatever it was in the face ( I assuming it was a monster) and the monster turned into dust

I let out a breath of relief

Slowly the other demigods started coming around and started to groan

"Wha? Leo? What are you doing here?" Jason asked

"I was looking for my wrench and I came here and there was, you know, a monster" I said

"Oh" was all he said back

"Um we will just be getting on our way, thanks Paul!" Said James, and the mortals ran out the door

Down in the parking lot you could hear the slamming of car doors and the squelching of tires on the pavement.

"Well we should be on our way. It hurts me to say this but, thank you Perseus for letting us stay here" Zeus said, and with that all the gods flashed out of the room

"Thanks Percy!" Koree and William I think their names were said. They grabbed their stuff and walked out of the apartment

"Come on Jason you said you would fly me back to Camp Jupiter" Said Hazel

"Oh, ya, sure" Said Jason

"Thanks Perce!" Jason said

He grabbed Hazel by the waist and jumped out the window

Yes the window

They then flew away

"Well I should be getting back to the underworld" Nico said and shadow traveled away

"By Annabeth, Percy" Thalia said and walked out the door, bow slung across her shoulder

"Bye wise girl" said Percy

"Bye seaweed brain" replied Annabeth

They kissed

I pretended to gag

They broke apart

On the way out the door Annabeth smacked me across the face

"Stop being stupid Leo" She said

Percy sat down on the couch

He sighed

"That was quite the adventure" Said Paul

"Ya, it was" Agreed Percy

I saw something glinting in the corner of the room. I walked over to it and picked it up

"Hey! My wrench!" I exclaimed

I ran out the door

I ran back in

"Can't leave without my trusty hammer" I said

Percy laughed at me

I ran back out the door

That was sure one long week

**Hey! So that was the last chapter! I will still be doing my shhhh! Weekly one-shots! But I think I might take a break for a while! I am thinking on doing another Percy Jackson story so keep your eyes on the look out! Okay so I hope you enjoyed this story this was my longest chapter yet! Please remember to review! I don't think I'm going to be a Beta just yet. I might see you again soon when I start my new story maybe by the end of July? Maybe sooner! **

**Bye for now! **

**Over and out **

**Laurel:)**


	16. Chapter 16: Special edition

Hey guys! Sorry but this is not a new chapter or anything but it is some news about me and upcoming stuff I may be doing.

First!

Tumblr:Laureleaf3

Deviantart:Laureleaf3

Youtube: crownofgoldenlaurels

Next!

Join a really fun PJO roleplay forum that I am on!:

Welcome to the world,minus the mist

or just go to the creator or PM her, Charis Victory or The silent-book reader

Finally... Vote on my new poll on what story I should do next! And check out the Demigod holocaust... by yours truely

anyways I know this story sucked and all but I don't have the heart to delete it or the time to redo it.

Good bye my friends

Yours forever

Laurel


End file.
